Hometown Hero
by Milou
Summary: Charlie invites Randy for two weeks in his hometown. The boys are there to have fun. But what if Randy discovered a side of Charlie he never expected? Even some secrets hidden too? NOT a slash story... Many OC characters, romances and few cameos by other
1. Default Chapter

_A/N: Alright, another new story. But this time, it will be different. Of course, you'll see lots of OC characters, all the friends of Haasie ;) his family and the town people. I don't plan to make it very long, but I can always change my mind if I get good reviews. It will be mainly about Charlie, but mostly under Randy's point of view. Complicated isn't it? Well, you'll understand as you read on. _

_I just want to make a small point before letting you read though. Of course, I own absolutely nothing about the WWE. But you figured that out huh:P And I also want to point out that I have no idea where Charlie is really from, nor anything about his family. I could have researched yes, but the story was screaming at me to be written. So my apologies, but I'll go with these details as I feel them alright? This is fiction after all, fiction based on our loveliest wrestlers, but fiction anyway. Please be nice...and review! On with the story now..._

'' Now, you tell me again why did I let you drag me all the way here in New Jersey during my only two weeks of vacation?'' Asked Randy Orton to his best friend, Charlie Haas.

'' Because, dumbass, you had nothing else to do. Besides, weren't you the one saying it'd be cool to hang around my hometown? Well, here is your chance!''

Randy rolled his eyes, grinning evilly. He loved complaining, but deep down inside, he was glad Charlie invited him to hang with him during their vacation.

'' Tell me you still hang around those hot chicks you showed me pictures of.''

'' But of course, listen, it might be a small town, but I'm the King of this place. You'll see what I mean tonight at the club. Everyone's dying to meet you. And John will be joining us next week, think about how much fun we'll have. ''

Randy knew they were heading for some serious fun. He was just eager to get it started. But for now, Charlie had a family diner, and Randy had no intention to go. He wanted the Haas family to stay together.

'' You sure you don't want to come Orton? Come on, my mom would love to meet you.''

'' No, man. That's alright, another night maybe. For now, you need some privacy. I'll be fine in my little hotel room, I might even go outside and explore a little this village.''

Charlie punched him, laughing.

'' It's called a town damn Orton, rich-guy. Not all of us came from a wrestling family. Anyways, have fun, I'll call you later and I'll pick you up for the real fun.''

Randy nod and watched as Charlie left. Under all the bitching, Randy was glad to be here. A small place were people seemed fairly friendly, it'd be realxing. No groupies, no reporters trailing their every step. And it was also nice for Charlie to be the hero. To be the center of attention for once. Everyone knew him, praised him in his hometown. It was good, cause Charlie had always felt underappreciated, always wanting to do more, since his brother died five years ago. His friend was one hell of a performer inthe ring, but unfortunately, never got the good scripts. He couldn't wait to see him as the ''Hero'' of the town. To see him shine his own light.

But for now, he was hungry. But he didn't felt like eating right here in the Hotel. Why not go to a quiet restaurant, to see if he could meet some interestening people? After all, he was here to have fun...

Half an hour later, he found himself standing outside a charming place called '' The Buzz''. It seemed pretty clean and welcoming. He stepped inside, noticing the looks from the few customers already there. He sat down and helped himself with a menu. A glass of water was placed in front of him and he took it eagerly, emptying it. The weather was really hot around here. He lifted his gaze up to thank the waitress, but the last drops of water in his throat choked him. He coughed, amazed by the delight his eyes had set upon. A tall girl, with long black hair tied in a ponytail, wearing a red skirt and a white shirt was staring at him, waiting to taker his order. She had purple eyes, with glasses standing on top of her head. He was speechless. What a beauty!

She smirked at him.

'' Can I take your order? Or should I come back later when you're back to your senses?''

He shook his head, allowing a few more coughs.

'' I'm ok, I'm ok. You just startled me. errr, I don't know yet, maybe you could help me? What's good in here?''

He gave her the ''Orton'' smile, the one that made every girl melt. The conquerer smile. But it had no effect whatsoeveron her. She just waited, staring at him. He checked her nametag, _Megan,_ a beautiful name for a gorgeous girl.

'' Well, Megan? Why don't you take a seat beside me and help me choose? Cause I feel you're an expert at knowing what's good...''

He winked, sure to have hitten his target this time. She laughed, throwing her head back. His cocky smile went back on, bullseyes! She was in...She leaned over the table, grabbing his glass. He noticed how good her perfume smelled. But as soon as he focused back on her face, he saw that her eyes had turn to a very cold shade.

'' Listen to me, Mr. The Superstar, I am not an eye-candy, neither am I part of the menu. I'll get you another glass of water, and by the time I get back, you better be ready to order, or less, I'll be forced to choose for you, and we have some great spicy food in here.''

With that beeing said, she was gone. He blinked. That was a turn off. Litterally. He had never beeing turned down like that before. He would just have to wait for her to come back, she wasn't done with him just yet...


	2. Orton is here?

Megan shook her head and stormed inside the kitchen, making Carrie, the other waitress, and Tobey, the cook, jumped. She looked at her watch and frowned at Carrie. The red hair girl just shrugged and winked at her friend.

'' What's up Meg? Don't tell me you're wondering why I am still here? I'll be gone in a few minutes, I just wanted to make sure everything was covered here. You should take the evening off too, you look exhausted. Or, better, you could come with me.''

Megan leaned agaisnt the door and sighed.

'' No, I don't want to come, but thanks for asking for the billionnest time Carrie. Just make sure that Bianca eats all her veggies ok?''

Carrie rolled her eyes, while Tobey tried to turn a laugh into a fake cough.

'' What kind of auntie do you think I am? Of course I'll make sure she eats well. And mom made her famous cheesecake, Bibi will be in Heavens. But I meant it you know, you should call someone else in. You really look taken back, are you alright?''

Her green eyes were full of worries, but she spent most of her time worrying about Megan.

'' No, it's alright. You know I don't like to leave the restaurant unsupervised. I think it's better when one of us is here. I'm ok, just nervous I guess. It's understandable right?''

Her friends nodded and Carrie untied her curly hair, grabbing her jacket.

'' I'll be on my way now. But tell me something, were you mean to a customer just before? Or my ears have been deceiving me?''

'' Oh you mean just now? Well, you know how I can't take the way strangers act around here. Like they're the kings and we girls are just accessories waiting to be played with. I turned him down, he was acting like a player, just like on TV, I thought he might be different, since he's Charlie's best friend and all...''

Meg didn't had time to finish her sentence, Carrie had turned very white.

'' Are you telling me that...Are you kidding me? Is he...?''

Meg nod, finally showing her malicious smile. She knew Carrie would freak out.

'' You mean he's here right now? RANDY ORTON IS IN MY RESTAURANT AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME? I gotta go meet him...''

Tobey had covered his ears when Carrie started shrieking and now Meg was laughing. Her younger friend was so exhuberant sometimes. She moved away from the door, allowing her friend to go to the dining room.

'' Be my guest, maybe YOU can stand him, seeing as much you already adore him. Don't forget to pick up Bianca before getting back to your house though.''

Carrie placed back her hair, hands shaking. Before she left though, Meg had something else to say.

'' Oh Carrie? This is not your restaurant, it's our restaurant...We both own 50 of it.''

She grinned when Carrie waved her comment off, sticking out her tongue, her attention back on the object of her desires, Randy Orton, sitting only feets from her.

Randy had heard screaming in the kitchen. A girl had screamed his name. Well, at least he would get one fan around here. Too bad it couldn't be the beauty from earlier though. But maybe this town had more than one jewel to offer? He made sure he was sitting straight and he hid behind the menu, still managing to keep his eyes on the door. What he saw when it was pushed open was to his tastes. A young girl with curly red hair and sparlking green eyes had came into the room. He looked down, satisfied that her red skirt showed her amazingly long legs. This town was perfect for him after all. She was looking at him, seeming to search for a reason to talk to him.

He grinned, putting the menu down. She was obviously one of the staff, since she wore the same outfit than Megan. He waved at her, and she was more than happy to stop by his table.

'' Hey sweetie! I think I'd be ready to order now. Am I catching you on your break time?''

'' Well, yes but I...I mean, I can take your order, no problem, I was leaving, in fact. What will it be then?''

She was so nervous, Randy could tell by the way she spoke. Perfect, cause he'd love to get to know her too. He beamed at her, winking.

'' Since you're leaving, I can't have you it seems. I'll take the cheeseburger with fires please. And a large iced tea. Can you do that for me? And for desert, your name will do just fine.''

She blushed at his words, making the freckles on her nose even cutier. She nodded, turned toward the kitchen and yelled,

'' TOBEY! A CHEESEBURGER WITH FRIES, MAKE THAT PRONTO! A LARGE ICED TEA TOO. That'll be on the house, Randy.''

She winked back at him, feeling less nervous.

'' The name's Carrie by the way. I expect we'll meet later tonight then? I heard you'll be at the ''Firebrand'' tonight? I'll definitively see you there.''

'' Wait, how did you know? Oh, yes, you must know Charlie, I'm a good friend of him. So alright, I'll see you later then.''

'' You can say I know him, yes. But I'm in a hurry, I have to leave, I'll see you tonight...''

While Randy was eating, Megan was spying on him through the kitchen's window. Tobey joined her.

'' Carrie was damn excited wasn't she? I hope that guy is not a complete jerk though. You know what I mean? Cause she seemed ready to throw herself at him. I can't wait for tonight, I bet there will be plenty of action. We all missed Charlie lots since he joined the WWE.''

'' Yeah, but I trust Carrie's judgement. If he turns out to be a jerk, or just steps out of track, be sure that she'll let him know. I taught her that.''

'' It couldn't have nothing to do with her family heirloom? Damn, I should have known it was just your doing. Alright, I'm done here, what do you say we kick him out and go home? I want to get ready for later. You won't back off huh? Promise me you'll be there, I got my sister to babysit Bianca just for this.''

'' No, I won't, I can't back off. I'll be there tonight. You know, I missed him too. Even if I do my best to act as I don't care, I did missed him. Go home now, and thank your sister for me, I'll take care of Orton.''

She kissed him on the cheek and watched him leave putting the ''CLOSED'' sign on. She went back to take Randy's plate back in the kitchen. She'll take care of the dishes tomorrow. When she got back, he had his wallet out, ready to pay the bill.

'' I must say that was excellent Megan. Thanks for letting me in while you're closed. How much do I owe you? Can I pay in nature?''

He winked, thinking she was worth one more try. She sighed, trying not to smile at his repeatitive attempts. She ran her left hand in her hair. His eyes widened in shock.

'' I am soooo sorry, I didn't meant to be rude. Your husband is one lucky guy if I can say so.''

'' What? OH, this,...''

She hid her hand behind her back, realising she forgot to take her ring off...

'' I'm not married, it's just that I was engaged once and...Nevermind. But your apologies are accepted. If you don't mind though, I'd love to leave, cause I want to get ready for tonight.''

Randy decided not to insist about the ring, eventhough the story was weird.

'' Alright then, you just have to tell me how much I owe you for the meal and then I'm going back to the Hotel.''

Megan waved as she moved towards the door.

'' Didn't you heard what Carrie said? It's on the house. Come one now, I still have a lot to do.''

Randy got up and followed her outside, but still kept his wallet out.

'' No, no, I insist, the poor girl can't go and take my meal from her salary. What's her boss gonna say?''

'' Well, I don't mind. ''The Buzz'' is owned by me and Carrie, so it IS on the house k? End of discussion.''

'' Damn, both gorgeous and smart. I already love this town. Are you a friend of Charlie's? Cause we're going to a club tonight, will you be there?''

Her eyes went back to their cold shade. What has he said this time?

'' Yes, I'll be there. I'll see you later.''

He shrugged and crossed the street, looking behind her shoulders to see her take off her ring and toss it in her pockets. There was a lot of mysteries about that girl. He would have to ask Charlie about her...


	3. Family Reunion

Charlie leaned back against his chair, patting his stomach. His mom beamed at him.

'' Don't you want another piece of cheesecake sweety?''

'' Thanks mom, but I'm full. I can't take anymore food or I'll explode. It has made a nice change from the food on the road though. It's been months since I had a decent meal.''

His little sister rolled her eyes.

'' Maybe it's because it's been months since you came and visit us jackass! We missed you Charles, we really did. But don't get me started on this again. You know you should spend more time with your **_family_**...''

She put emphasis on the word family...Charlie sighed but his smile went back on when a little hand tugged at his leg. Bianca was by his side, smiling at him.

'' What is it sweetheart?''

'' Can I sit on your lap daddy?''

He didn't answered but pulled her on his lap, taking her in a big hug, making her giggle. Carrie rolled her eyes again, but was touched by the scene anyway. Even though she tried to be mad at her brother for not taking better care of Bianca, she couldn't deny how strong they loved each other.

'' Bianca missed you too, you know. She's been excited all week, talking about how her daddy would be here for two weeks. You DO remember that you promised to take her to the Zoo right?''

Charlie nod, not paying attention to his sister. He didn't liked when she acted like Bianca's mother, his business with his daughter were only his, Carrie had no saying in it. His daugther was whispering things in his ears. He tigthen his embrace around her. He had missed her so much too. If only things were easier for all of them. Even though he was paying child support for Bianca and was visiting her everytime his schedule allowed him too, he knew he was missing her growing up. She was now four years-old and getting even more gorgeous every day. She was so smart too. She knew all the names of the wrestlers, who held the titles and all. Her hair was longer than the last time he saw her, it was getting curly too, maybe she got that from her auntie Carrie. Her eyes were also getting darker, taking that special shade of dark blue he loved so much. A constant reminder of her mother though.

'' How's things at the ''Buzz'' sis? Is business's good?''

He had been about to ask how Megan was, but he couldn't, he wasn't ready. To be here for more than a short visit was troubling him. How would things go between him and Megan?

'' It's alright, many people had talked us into opening it late on Smackdown nights though. Maybe we'll try it, not one of your fans want to miss you on TV. They cannot all afford cable tv you know. I think we'll do it.''

'' Why not? If customers show up it'll be good for business no?''

'' Yeah, but that means I'll have to cover those nights, cause Megan cannot make Bianca stay up that late. And she doesn't like the idea of calling a babysitter. She wants Bibi to spend the most time possible with at least **one** of her parents.''

'' Can't mother take care of her adorable grand-daughter on those nights? Anyway, you do what you want girls, I only bought the place after all. And how does Bianca knows everything there is to know about wrestling if she's not allowed to stay up late?''

'' Well, my dear brother, this might be a news flash for ya, but there is this new technology called a VCR, so Megan tapes all the shows for Bianca. Every single one of them, all numbered and classed into a shelf.''

Carrie bit her lower lip, hoping she had not gave away an important detail about Megan. The fact that she was the one watching carefully every show and collecting them. She could always lie and say it was for Bianca, but Carrie knew better. No matter how hard both Charlie and Megan tried to act like everything was alright, they weren't. They had to find a way to be back together...

That made Carrie laugh. No time to play match-maker, she had already an incredibly hot wrestler to seduce in the next days. So her brother would have to find a way to patch things up with Megan without her. Maybe tonight, when they'll see each other after so long? She would definitively keep her fingers crossed on that hope...

Megan settled herself into the tub. Vanilla foam covered her body and she sighed. It felt so good to be enjoying a relaxing bath. She had needed it all day. She knew Charlie was in town and she had been half expecting him to come to the restaurant. But of course he didn't. Carrie begged her to come at the family diner though. But she couldn't, she loved the Haas family, but until she sees Charlie face to face, she had no idea on what to do. She had no idea on what they were anymore...

Yesterday night, she had fallen asleep crying, taking the engagement ring from her necklace and putting it on. But she forgot to put it back to her safe place, under her shirt where no one would knew she kept it. But Randy saw it. She was lucky he didn't knew who she was yet, otherwise she'd be sure that he'd tell Charlie. And she had the bad feeling that Charlie didn't tell anyone about his past life here, about her, about Bianca, about them. But why invite his friends here if he wanted to keep those informations secrets?

She knew Charlie loved her, cause she loved him too. When he left for his wrestling career, he tried to convince her to come with him, along with Bianca. But she couldn't, her whole life was here, Bianca's too. Life on the road would not be good for Bianca. A little girl needs a place to call home, a normal life with friends. For the sake of her daughter, she had refused to follow the love of her life while he was achieving his life time dream. She had regretted it ever since. Cause Charlie was so mad at her that he cancelled their wedding. That was two years ago. They had spoken coldly over the phone a few times about Bianca, they had met a few times too, but things would never be the same. They were both hurt, and too proud to admit it. But she was sure there was still something to do.

But Charlie was a good father, a part-time father, but a good one. Bianca was crazy about her daddy. He took good care of her, making sure she would never need anything. But what about her? How come their almost 10 years romance could have ended so wrong? They were together since High school, they were meant to spent their lives together.

Megan sighed and got out of the tub. She stared at herself in the mirror. She had grown bitter in two years. She had been waiting on him to come back to her. She wasn't mad at him for realising his dreams, no. He was one hell of a wrestler. Deep down inside, she was incredibly proud of him. But she wanted him so badly. Her life wasn't complete without him. He had to understand that fact, maybe it was still time to patch things up? Maybe they still had a chance to be a real family?

If he wasn't going to act, then she would. She couldn't let this maybe last chance slip through her fingers. Tonight at the club, she would remind him of everything they were to each other. Cause her life wasn't worth living without him in it. Except for her daugther, even tough she was a constant reminding of him. But that's how she kept going, by hanging on that small human beeing who was the realisation of her and Charlie's love...

Her phone ring as she was drying her hair. She ran to the kitchen and answered. It was Darlene, Tobey's girlfriend, another member of the High School gang. They used to be captains of the Cheerleaders Squadtogether. She had an awesome idea and begged Megan to play her part in it. She grinned as she accepted. This was the perfect occasion for Charlie to remember their good times together. Tonight could be a new start after all...


	4. The Brats in the club

A/N: My muse is finally back. Sorry it took so long though...

Randy checked his outfit one last time, while answering his cell phone.

'' Orton, I'm here, get your ass outside, It's time for party. I can tell you everyone's psyched to meet you. Especially my little sister...''

Randy smiled and hung up on his friend, knowing Charlie hated when he did that. He jumped inside the black jeep waiting for him near the door.

'' I'm hurt Randy, why so much hate?''

Randy's smile widened.

'' I don't know man, it's just so funny to piss you off. So easy too. I can't believe how excited I am. I bet tonight will be a blast. Did you say something about girls wanting to meet me? Hey, how was your family thing?''

'' Orton, you babble even more than my sister, calm down. Diner was great, I love my family, if only my sister could have shut up about you it would've been even better. How was your day?''

'' Well, I met some girls, amazingly. There's one who said she'd be at the club tonight and man, she's hot, I think I'll have fun with her. There's another one that I found fascinating. She turned me down, but it won't stop me from trying again. She seems like a real mystery, she has such a temper, must be the way around here, small town girls with an attitude. I almost screwed up, I thought she was married, cause she had this beautiful ring. But turns out she wasn't. That doesn't make sense right? I'll show her to you later, maybe you could tell me more about her.''

'' What's her name? Like I told you, I know almost everyone around here.''

Before Randy could answer, Charlie pulled the car in the parking lot, where a valet took care of it. There was a huge line-up, but the guys just passed through like it was nothing. Charlie was called from everywhere. He really was the Hometown Hero. It was great, cause he really deserved it.

They got in and Randy took a good look around. The place was awesome, packed with people and the music was great. A waitress handed them a beer and she said their evening would be on the house. The owner was a guy that went to school with Charlie.

'' Man, when you said you knew everyone, I never thought it'd be true...''

'' Listen, I know the right people around here. All the ones from High School, we all suceeded in life. Greg and his girlfriend owns this place, I bought a restaurant to my sister, where my two other best friends works, and Tobey's girlfriend, the cook, is a waitress here. No one will be working tonight though. It's a celebration so they hired others to do the job..''

Randy gave Charlie a big smile, thinking it was wonderful to have friends like that. Charlie really had a quiet life here when he was younger, and must be proud of the way it paid back.

A small group surrounded them and Charlie introduced Randy around. He lost tracks of some of the names, but he managed to remember Charlie's closest friends, Tobey, Greg, Adam and Steve. As he was about the ask where the girls were, a spotlight just lighted the stage. Tobey and Greg exchanged a malicious glance while Charlie looked surprised at the stage.

'' You installed a stage? Wow business must be booming or...''

But they were cut by a girl grabbing a mic and asking them for their attention. She was gorgeous, wearing a neat green dress. She was smoking hot. He grinned when he recognised her, it was Carrie.

Charlie rolled his eyes... '' What is this guys? Why is she wearing the school colors? Get her off of that stage.. What if she embarrass me?''

'' Wait Charlie, let's hear her out, maybe she'll dance or something? I'd be glad to take her clothes off her for you though, or you might want to do it yourself?''

Answered Randy, winking. Everyone laughed and Charlie just stared at Randy, a bewilded look on his face..

'' What? Careful about what you say Orton. Why would I want to see Carrie naked? That's gross. After all, she's my...''

'' HUM HUM! Shut up guys! I'm trying to speak here.''

Carrie beamed on stage. Everyone paid attention to her.

'' Alright then. Obviously, I'm not here to sing. Honestly, I only wanted to say a few words, so be patient. As you've all noticed and talked about for weeks, Charlie Haas is back in town...''

She waited a few seconds for the applauses and cheers to die away.

'' So, to celebrate his return, Greg has decided to dedicate the whole VIP room to our favorite wrestler. It's now all covered with pics of Haasie. From his football glory, to the prom and his WWE debut. In a few moments, you will be all welcome to take a look at it.''

She got down from the stage and went near Charlie, still holding the microphone, her eyes now filled with tears.

'' I don't think any of you will mind, but I'll end this speech on a little personnal note. I am the first to bitch about you Charlie, and I know I often get on your back and nerves, but I really missed you. I'm so glad you're back. I love you so much, and always will.''

Charlie seemed on the verge of tears too. He softly answered, while holding his arms open for Carrie to hug him.

'' I love you too Cinnamon...''

They both hugged, and everyone smiled and applaused them. But Randy took a step back, feeling uneasy. What was that all about? Had he been trying to hit on Charlie's girlfriend or what? But that chick was all over him earlier and Charlie never mentionned a girlfriend before. He had always been terribly mute about his past love-life and acted single. As much as he was looking forward to get to know Carrie better, Randy had no intention to step in Charlie's territory. And there was also Megan...

Carrie stepped back and wiped her tears.

'' Alright everyone, we have a big surprise for you now. Please give a big round of applause to our special guests tonight, THE BRATS!'''

Evryone screamed and Charlie punched Greg. '' Are you kidding me? You got the girls to? You dared?''

His friends just laughed and Carrie caught Randy's stare and winked at him, licking her lips. Before he had time to react, music exploded and five girls arrived on stage. They were all wearing cheerleaders outfits, green and silver. They started dancing, while Charlie was laughing.

They were doing an awesome show. Randy was able to assume from the way everyone acted, that these girls must be their old cheerleaders group, from High School. he took a better look at the girls and finally recognised one of them. It was Megan. She was really good and seemed to be the one leading the others.

They had all braided their hair and they were all very pretty. The more Randy learned about it, the more he loved this town.

His attention was drawn back to Carrie when she moved beside him, winking again. Was she Charlie's girlfriend or not? He'd have to ask his friend first, he didn't want to make a mistake that might cost him his best friend.

But Randy noticed that Charlie wasn't paying any attention to Carrie, his eyes were glued to the stage, his beer halfway to his mouth. He wasn't making a sigle move. Who was he staring at so intensly? Randy had the feeling it was Meg...

He threw a questionning look at Carrie, and she took his hand, leading him to the VIP room. Maybe he'd get answers there...


End file.
